The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a swirler therefor.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, include a compressor to pressurize airflow, a combustor to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized airflow, and a turbine to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
The combustor generally includes radially spaced inner and outer liners that define an annular combustion chamber therebetween. Arrays of circumferentially distributed combustion air holes penetrate multiple axial locations along each liner to radially admit the pressurized air into the combustion chamber. A plurality of circumferentially distributed fuel nozzles project into a forward section of the combustion chamber through a respective fuel nozzle swirler to supply the fuel to be mixed with the pressurized air.